littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kagimizu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikite (Talk) 19:03, July 5, 2011 :#1 Q) So, when did you first join SNN? May 29, 2009. But I started contributing on August 31, 2009. :#2 Q) What made you first join SNN? I hate to admit this but I had a pretty bad reputation here years ago as an unregistered contributer so I chose to create an account to prove myself as a reliable user and to hide my identity from the former active admins. But they found out that I was the same contributor because of the silly mistake I made during the creation of this account. I had quite a history here... you see, it's really long and complicated. :#3 Q) Who's your favorite character from the franchise? Sonic the Hedgehog. Because he is a very cool and edgy character, I even like the what they call "flaws" in his character. His personality doesn't match my personality at all though, Knuckles and Blaze are very similar to me but I still like Sonic best. My main reason for the character is that he is the best to play as in games. I really only like to play as Sonic. :#4 Q) Who's the character you hate the most from the franchise? I honestly don't hate anyone. But I can say that I dislike Marine the most. Cream could have taken her place in Sonic Rush Adventure and ugh... it made me cringe when she made a brief cameo in Sonic Sonic Colors DS. :#5 Q) How do you feel about fandom? Uhm, I don't know. The Sonic fandom is very much divided in like over 50 groups so it's pretty hard to tell. There are kinds of fans I like and few I don't exactly like. I like fans that simply play the games and are moderately updated and the fans I don't like are obviously the ones that complain too much -- by that I mean too much. Like, complaining on the way Classic Sonic jumps in Sonic Generations by watching a Youtube video. I respect all kinds of fans but they can be annoying when they are too passionate about Sonic. :#6 Q) It's been said that you used to be a vandal on the wiki: what made you change? I was really planning to skip this question, but I guess its about time I reveal this "dark secret" of mines because in the past there were users who asked me about this but I could never reply. Yes, I was a vandal, a really annoying one too. When someone hears the word "vandal" they think of a person who adds false information into the articles but, I was not that. I used to contribute here years ago but I was unregistered. Before SLJ and FFF, I used to make a few contributions (at that time there are Molten Scandium and some other user I think). But those users were nearly gone and new users started approaching. I once held a discussion on Blaze the Cat's Talk Page but my response from FFF was rude in my opinion so I started acting rude because the former users never disturbed me. This is when there was a conflict, I would contribute very well but annoy SLJ and FFF alot by.. uh... erasing their userpage everyday (yes, I was that lame). They would block me but I had several IPs beginning with "58" so I would keep coming. Until, I stopped and wanted to change because I know alot about Sonic and wanted to be respected. So I made this account to hide myself but I accidently put the number "58" before "SlugDrones" which got me caught but I still did well. By that time, SLJ started to trust me and had forgiven me. But then I got bitter because of LB. Then, I left the wiki but came back 4 months later and found out that a new patch of users and admins showed up, so I tried to give ideas to make the wiki look better (e.g the skin and the previous homepage). Now this was when I wanted to be an admin to show remorse of my misdeeds so I put up effort for a year to be socially accepted. And now I am an admin. (long story right?). :#7 Q) What are your goals for the wiki? I have already accomplished many goals, I am an admin, a trusted user, the user of the month etc. My further goal is to be a bureaucrat but that will take alot of effort because I think I am not fit for that right now. :#8 Q) What do you most dislike about the wiki? When users don't get along and when a user is teased, I strongly hate it. That's it. :#9 Q) What are your personal wiki-related goals? I am not sure. I am very fond of changes though. I have alot of ideas in my mind especially for this wiki, but I don't tell them out. :#10 Q) Who are your friends on the wiki? I really don't talk to anyone here. But I consider Murphyshane and Supermorff as my friends, I get along with them well. I also really like Bullet Francisco and Katrins but I don't talk much to them. Woo.--58SlugDrones! 12:03, July 6, 2011 (UTC) WIKIA will you jion my wiki? Gamemonster MY WIKIA